Patch Notes 1.2.30
I. New Hero Dominator - Zhask599 Diamonds, 32000BP,first week 30% off Hero Characteristics:The first four skilled mage! Zhask strikes at enemies through their nightmares. Skill 1:Spawn-- In the set location summon the physical form of the Nightmaric Spawn, the Nightmaric Spawn cannot move and will automatically attack nearby enemies. Every 2 basic attacks will fire a death ray at the enemy. The Nightmare Spawn’s stats scale with skill level. Skill 2:Intrusion-- Fires a transparent spirit projectile at the target direction, the targets struck will be dealt magical damage. Skill 3:Duplicates-- Fires in the targeted direction a series of Nightmaric Spawns, after a few hops and skips they will burrow under the ground and become mines. They will explode prematurely on contact with enemies and slowing them. If they have not come into contact with an enemy, they will burrow underground and attack passing enemies. Ultimate:Descent-- Substantially increases the power of the Nightmaric Spawn, increasing their attack rate, damage and defensive capability. Passive:Eradication-- Will self implode simultaneously with the Nightmaric Spawn, dealing true damage. Zhask only has one goal: Eradication. II. Weekly Free Heroes and New Skins •8 Free Heroes:Server Time 2017/11/10 05:00:00 to 2017/11/17 05:01:00(Tap settings button to check) Saber;Karina;Franco;Minotaur;Kagura;Ruby;Estes;Lapu Lapu •Starlight Member Extra 6: Clint;Hayabusa;Sun;Cyclops;Vexana;Irithel •8 Free Heroes:Server Time 2017/11/17 05:00:00 to 2017/11/24 05:01:00(Tap settings button to check) Nana;Franco;Akai;Lolita;Chou;Yi Sun-Shin;Johnson;Vexana •Starlight Member Extra 6: Rafaela;Natalia;Alpha;Estes;Roger;Grock 2.New Skins: •HylosSkin -Shadowbringer,599 Diamonds •Hylosand his skin Shadowbringerwill be combined into a gift pack,first week 30% off III. Hero Adjustments Clint •Fixed the issue of the post cast enhanced basic attack not taking effect on towers problem Cyclops •Planets Attack:Adjusted the 5 balls rhythm of attack Lolita •Charge:The lasting time of the first part has been adjusted from 4s to 5s, the second part's damage is now longer base + AD*ratio, it has been changed to base + target's percentage HP. Cooldown adjusted from 8s to 10s. •Guardian's Bulwark:Adjusted Damage from 240+Skill Level60 to 360+Skill Level40 Tigreal •Attack Wave:Adjusted Damage from 325+Skill Level25+Extra Physical Damage1 to 265+Skill Level35+Extra Physical Damage0.8 Vexana •Cursed Oath:Now the puppet will automatically move towards the set location IV. Battleground Equipment and Battleground Spells Adjustments Battleground Adjustments: •Adjusted sidelane minions positions, they will now be closer to the sidelane bushes •EXP gained from infantry decreased by 10% •Monsters(Except Spinner and Reaper)now have 37 magical resistance •Monsters which grant a healing buff (except Spider) respawn time changed from 60s to 70s Battleground Equipment: •Axeand Killer:Retribution's leveled up effect has been remade,it will no longer steal the enemy's offense,now provides a shield within 5s that is worth 6% of max health V. New Events and Features •Event: The Great Thanksgiving Feast! "Advanced Server Release Time:2017-11-10-00:00 Conclusion Time:2017-11-17-00:00 Main Server Release Time:2017-11-21-00:00 Conclusion Time:2017-11-27-00:00 Players may participate by logging in daily, playing classic/ranked/brawl modes, inviting FB friends to the game to receive tasty food. You may trade these delicious treats with your friends. Collect 9 different types of food to have a feast. Incredibly high chances of winning rare skins (Already owned skins will become skin fragments). Skin Prize Pool includes: Franco—Butcher Kagura—Season Chou—Boy Estes—Priest Miya—of Banshees" •Thanksgiving Event:Returning Players Event will recommence!Players may send invitations through social platforms. Inviting old players to return, lobbying up with returnees, or when a returnee wins a game will allow you to earn points. These points can be exchanged for prizes. Returning players who meet the criteria may login to earn special Avatar Borders and back for 7 days awards. •You may now also share to whatsapp and line(this includes inviting friends, lobby invites, personal stats, achievements, arena contest victories, ladderboard ranking, newly received heroes/skins, to player equipment sets, daily quests) •The system will now recommend players with high ping to play against the AI VI. System Adjustments •In order for players to more easily display their personal information,personal profile interface have been adjusted in these ways: a) If you've bound your Facebook account, you may now sync the larger and clearer Facebook avatar to your profile!,(Those who are on a version before Update 1.2.30.217.needs to download the full new client for this feature) b)We have added a signature feature,tap to set your own c)All visitors to your profile will not be displayed as recent visitors,go and have a look which friends have checked out your profile recently d)Unlocking heroes, buying skins, upgrading emblems will now all appear within your personal profile e)When you've done great in a game, you will receive items that can be displayed in the Recent Heroes wall f)For the convenience of players we have moved the Customer Support button to the main interface, account settings and advanced server has been moved to the account settings page. •Upon reaching the Epic, Legend, Glorious Mythic Rank the first time in a season, extra display effects and screenshot can be now shared •Optimized the post match victory/defeat display effects •When inviting a friend already in a lobby, it will show now that they are already in a 'room' •After hero trial cards expire, when selecting heroes during any game mode, an expired status will now appear on the hero's avatar, tap directly to purchase. •Optimized the matchmaking, servers with smaller populations will not have more efficient matchmaking VII. Bug Fixes •Ping display bug fix •Fixed the draft pick mode bug where banned heroes will appear on the banning list •Fixed the bug in which Diggie can aggro the Lord in egg form •Fixed the bug in which the Moonton Account interface becomes unclose-able in some instances •Fixed the e-mail address issue when registering a Moonton Account •Fixed the issue of when first opening up a custom game, and opening the settings page will cause it to keep flashing •Fixed the bug in which during some circumstances when returning to the settings page, errors will occur to the friends list •Fixed the issue on when cancelling a replaykit playback will cause the game to crash •Fixed the issue on when spectating an arena contest, nation flags will not display during loading •Fixed the issue of hero leaderboards' player flags not matching that of their nationality •Fixed the battleground reconnection issue in which leveling up the jungling item after reconnection, the icon will become that of the entry level item •Fixed the issue of some hardware being unable to support highframe rate mode issue •Fixed the issue of when spectating, the loading screen will play Lord and Turtle sound effects •Fixed the compatibility of certain skins with iPhone 6 and 6s systems. Category:Patch Notes